A specific protocol has been developed for allowing multiple users to transmit over a shared radio channel. For example, the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 Standard generally supports access to radio channels based on a method known as Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA).
In simple terms, this method is based on a “listen before talk” scheme. A transmitter device monitors traffic on a shared radio channel to determine if another transmitter device is presently transmitting on the same channel. If the radio channel is in use, the transmitter device will continue to monitor the channel until it is clear. When the radio channel is finally clear, the transmitter will then transmit over the radio channel.
Ideally, another transmitter device will not simultaneously transmit during the same time. However, a collision can occur on the radio channel when two or more transmitter devices transmit on the radio channel simultaneously. Consequently, neither message transmission would be intelligible and both transmitter devices must re-transmit their messages again to a corresponding target device.
Based on this CSMA/CA scheme, re-transmission of data due to a collision cannot occur before a minimum time gap. After the minimum time gap has passed, the transmitter device selects a random “backoff interval,” which is the wait time before the radio channel is again monitored to determine whether the radio channel is clear to transmit. If the channel is still busy, another shorter “backoff interval,” is selected for a subsequent message transmission. This process is repeated until the transmitter device is able to transmit data.
Another standard for transmitting data on a shared radio channel is based on IS-95, in which multiple field units can transmit at the same time.
The IS-95 standard suggests a method of ramping RF power of a field unit until a message from the field unit is transmitted at a power level that is detectable at a base station. According to this method, a field unit transmits an access request message to a base station for the assignment of wireless resources on a reverse link.
After transmitting an access request message on an access channel, the field unit monitors a paging channel for an acknowledgment message from the base station indicating that the access request message was properly received. If no acknowledgment message is sent to the requesting field unit, it is presumed that the message from the field unit was not transmitted at an appropriate power level. That is, the power output level of the field unit is so low that the base station did not detect a previously transmitted access request message. The access request message is then re-transmitted over the access channel at a higher power level.
This process is subsequently repeated until the field unit transmits a message at a power level that is high enough for the base station to properly receive the message. Similar to the IEEE 802.11 standard, a collision can occur on the shared radio channel when two or more field units simultaneously transmit a message.